1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a refrigerator more particularly, to a refrigerator including a drawer provided beyond a storage compartment, with being movable forward and downward.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an electric appliance which exhausts cold air generated by a freezing cycle configured of a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator to lower a temperature inside so as to freeze or refrigerate foods.
Such a refrigerator typically includes a freezer compartment for storing foods or drinks in a frozen state and a refrigerator compartment for storing the foods or drinks in low temperatures. A Kim-chi refrigerator for preserving foods (e.g., Kim-chi) or vegetables in a fresh state may be a type of a refrigerator.
At least one of the doors coupled to the refrigerator is connected to a cabinet of the refrigerator by a hinge and rotatable to open and close a front of the case. Rather than the door rotated by the hinge, another door is coupled to a front of a drawer to be retractable together with the drawer.
Typically, the refrigerator may be classified into a top mount type refrigerator, a bottom freezer type refrigerator and a side by side type refrigerator. In the top mount type refrigerator, a freezer compartment is arranged in a top and a refrigerator compartment is arranged in a bottom. In the bottom freezer tope, the refrigerator compartment is arranged in the top and the freezer compartment is arranged in the bottom. In the side by side type, the freezer and refrigerator compartments are arranged side by side.
In recent, the refrigerators have been enlarged to store more foods.
Accordingly, the height of the refrigerators is increasing and refrigerators are likely to be higher than an average height of adults. A traverse depth of a storage chamber increasing in such a large refrigerator.
Especially, in the side by side refrigerator, foods stored in a top area of a refrigerator or freezer compartment, particularly, foods stored in a back area cannot be reached by a user and it is difficult to put in or take out the foods.
Even in the bottom freezer type refrigerator, a space of the refrigerator compartment is partitioned off into right and left spaces by a partition wall and a pair of doors are rotatably coupled to the right and left spaces.
At this time, it is also difficult to put in or take out the foods stored in top areas of the right and left spaces.